No More GoodByes
by DreamGirll
Summary: When a trial and an arranged marraige cause Eugene stress,he did something that was a big mistake and his and Rapunzel's happily ever after will be a hard to get. How is everyone is going to forgive him when Flynn Rider returns? Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! Chapter Eleven is Up
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone this is DreamGirll. This is my first FanFic and I'm really excited. I going to try my best to make this a good story well here is chapter one of Tangled: No More Good-Byes.**

**Also I don't own Tangled. :.(**

**Enjoy.**

_**Chapter One:**_

He was walking on the stone steps, closer to the castle of Corona. Each step was making him shiver as if there was a cold breeze that just blown by. It has been years since Eugene saw Rapunzel. Ever since he was pardon for his crimes and had to leave the palace, he was no longer to be together with her. She was married to a prince after all. He missed her sparkly emerald eyes, her short brunette hair, her beautiful smile and tonight, he was allowed to visit her. After all it was her birthday and this year, she was having a ball.

Eugene finally made it to the doors where they all smiled at him. He knew them and they knew him. Not as Flynn Rider, as Eugene Fitzherbert . The doors opened and right then he would see Rapunzel. He saw the King and the Queen greeting him and everyone else. It was almost time for the girl that he loved walk into her ball, with his husband of course. Eugene actually didn't like the prince that was chosen for her. He snobby, conceited, and just ripped both of their hearts.

The horns in his ears blew, his heart was racing. This was it. As the King rose from his throne he spoked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Corona. It's a great honor to present another birthday celebration with our daughter. Please welcome, Princess Rapunzel."

The crowed cheered as they turned around to the two tall wooden doors, where Rapunzel was standing, wearing a beautiful lavender gown with a golden bow tied to the collar of the dress and another golden bow tied around the waist of the dress. She was wearing her tiara on top of her locks. She was beautiful. Rapunzel waved to the guest and smiled. Near by was her husband, fixing his hair and admiring himself at a mirror. He ran back to Rapunzel, took her and walked down the steps to the ball.

Eugene smiled at her. He missed her so much. But he can't just run to her and hug her like a little child. He just stood where he was and let her pass by. Soon everyone in the ballroom was dancing. Except Eugene, he just watch Rapunzel dancing with her love. He just couldn't stand looking at her anymore with _that _prince. He looked somewhere else then he noticed when looked back. Rapunzel and the prince were gone. Then he saw Rapunzel's brunette hair. She was walking outside. Soon, Eugene followed.

...oOo...

He was walking trough the village till he reach the kingdom dock. He saw Rapunzel and the prince. He was talking to her and made Rapunzel laughed.

_They look happy together _Eugene thought. He let out a sad sign and look down then look back to the royal couple. The prince kiss Rapunzel on the hand then walk back to the castle. Leaving Rapunzel behind! He forced himself to walk up to her. He was so nervous. He was ready. This was it, he can finally talk to her.

" Rapunzel?" Eugene said.

She turned around and smiled. " Well hello." she answered back. " Are you enjoying this night?"

" Yes I am. Are you?"

Rapunzel still smiled. " Of course. Today's my birthday."

_Smart move. _He thought. " Oh yeah. Of course. Happy birthday Blondie." he joked.

Rapunzel stared at him with a confused look, then look at her brown locks. "But my hair his brown."

" I know. I gave you that nick name"

" When?" she ask with a giggle.

" A few years ago. When you were eighteen. And you had seventy feet of long golden hair." Eugene explained.

_How did he know that? _Rapunzel thought. She nodded and looked at the water then looked back at Eugene. With the same confused look. She looked at him for a while. " Um...I'm sorry to ask, but who are you?"

_What!_ Eugene was wide eyed " Rapunzel, Its me, Eugene." Rapunzel still looked at him clueless. " Eugene Fitzherbert, me, the one who rescued you from Gothel from the tower."

"I'm so sorry, but I don't know anyone named Eugene Fitzherbert. I saved myself from Gothel. No one else." she said.

" Wait, you really don't know who I am?" he asked

Rapunzel signed " I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. I'm sorry." he said with gave a smile, sadly.

She gave a smile and curtsy " It's ok."

Eugene curtsy back then started to walk away. He turn back to Rapunzel. " Oh and happy birthday." then turned back around. Silly of him, he hid behind a stack of barrels a looked at Rapunzel who was walking around in circles. Then the prince appeared back in the picture. With two lanterns.

" Happy birthday, my beautiful." he said as he handed her one of the lanterns. Rapunzel smiled bigger than ever and they both released their lanterns.

Eugene watched them kissed and then watched the lanterns dancing in the night sky. When suddenly something wet was on his cheek, then another and another. He was crying. Eugene never cries. But his beloved not remembering him had broken his heart. Tears were running down his face. He couldn't take it. He ran away from the couple and the village, over the bridge, into the forest, far-far away from the world he was in . He just wanted to be alone and to wish he was rather dead. He wanted to be hanging by the rope that he should of have deserved. But he didn't. He was pardoned, and was alive. He was alone in the kingdom with his girl no by his side and now she doesn't remember him.

Eugene runs his fingers through his hair, covering his eyes with his hands till they were soaked with his tears.

" Rapunzel, please remember me." he begged. " Please...you have to." But nothing happened. All he thought of was Rapunzel and the memories from the first day they had met, the Snuggly Duckling, the lantern festival, bringing her to her home, her real home. All the memories just made Eugene even more heartbroken. He just cried till he cried himself to sleep on the soft grass in the dark forest. The last thing he thought was.

_Please Rapunzel, remember me...please._

**Chapter One done. Was it good. Please review. That button below. Thank you. I'll put Chapter Two as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I'm back. Like I promise, here is Chapter Two. I do have a song for this chapter. The song is 'Ours' by Taylor Swift. I might shock a few readers. I'll explain after the end of the chapter.**

**And by the way, I don't own Tangled :.(**

**Happy Reading.**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Please. _He kept on crying for Rapunzel. He finally woke up, shivering with fear. He still has tears in his eyes. He looks up, he was sitting on a comfortable chair in the royal library, in the castle and not the cold forest floor.

"It was just...a dream." he whispered to himself. "Just a dream."

He inhaled deeply until he was able to catch his breath. Then he looks down at his lap where his favorite book, _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_, was laying open. He must of came into the library and started to read then fell a sleep, which cause his nightmare. Like it was not the book's fault. He was still scared of that nightmare. It felt_ really _real. He tried to calm himself down by listening to the thunder of the storm, that was echoing around the kingdom. Still everything he thought of sent a chill down his spine.

He was alone in the library. It was cold, dark, and silent. Everyone might be asleep, except him. He looked at the time, yes, it was late. Eugene, quickly and quietly shut the book, putting it aside, and stood up, taking a candle that was lighting the library. When he got to two wooden doors , he opened one and stepped out, shut the door, then walked away.

Where he stood was the throne room, same room he stole the princess' crown. He remember that day. Not being chased by the kingdom guards, but meeting his true love, Rapunzel. Being whacked with a frying pan was not his best memory. He loved her and he loved how a young person can change someone's life in one day. He loved his parents, the King and the Queen and the kingdom. But he does still worried if they forgives him from the past.

Eugene exits through another door that leads him to stairs which leads him to the bedrooms. He followed the light of the candle, which guide him through the dark castle. One by one, he quietly steps on the staircase and walks through the hallways. To the guest chamber when he suddenly stopped at a door which was cracked open.

_Rapunzel's room_. He smiled as he peeked inside to se her sleeping peacefully like an angel, with her chamaeleon curled up on the pillow, and in her hand was a purple fabric with the kingdom symbol of Corona on it, a golden sun. It was the flag he had given her on her birthday, which was a month ago. He still smiled as he stepped back and shut the door so that she may sleep and no one doesn't disturbers her.

Eugene looked at the ground and stared back on Rapunzel's door. He begun to walk to his room. He grabs the knob and opened it. He walked into his room and was about to shut the door when he heard someone

"Eugene?" a voice whispered, "Eugene, is that you?"

He walked closer to the figure until he was able to see the person. He saw a young girl, with really short brunette hair, emerald eyes, and they were twinkling. It was Rapunzel. She walks closer to Eugene was a clueless look. Same as Eugene.

"Rapunzel?" he finally spoked with a whisper try not to wake up the castle, "what are you doing up?"

"Same thing I was going to ask you. Why are you up?"

" I was, I-I was at the library"

"At this hour. It's really late."

" I know, I know. I'm fine. It's probably the storm."

" Is it about the trial."

_Oh great. Something else to worry about. _Eugene thought. It was true, he was nervous about the trial. The trial will know if he is pardon or guilty. But that was not most of the problem.

"Kind of. I...I well." Eugene murmured.

"Come here." Rapunzel said as she took Eugene's whist and went to his room. She told him to sit next to her on his bed. Which he did. "What else is bothering you?"

It took a while for him to respond. He gulped silently. Then finally he spoke. "I was wondering...if I am pardon and leave the castle."

Rapunzel interrupted. "No." she whispered firmly. "You are not leaving me. _Even _if you pardon. You are staying here with me."

He smiled and he continued. "But if that does happen, will you still remember me. I don't want you to forget me."

Rapunzel were a little bit watery, but she was trying hard not to cry. "Now Eugene," she sadly sighed. "Why would you think that's going to happen?"

Eugene shrugged. "I don't know. You won't...right?"

"I promise. And I don't break promise. I'll be besides you, no matter what."

Rapunzel held his hand tightly and Eugene smiled with relief. "You're right Blondie, I really don't have to worry about anything."

Rapunzel smiled back. "See. That's the spirit."

Then Eugene started to worry again. Something else just ran through his mind. He knows that he doesn't have to worry about Rapunzel forgetting about him if he was pardoned. But what would happen if he was guilty? Rapunzel, was annoyed with that word '_guilty,'_ that word was for criminals. Eugene was not a criminal, he was a hero.

They sat on the bed and didn't say a word. The thunder was still roaring outside. Then a loud thunder made Rapunzel startled and she stood up from the bed and stared out the window.

"It's alright." Eugene said as he sat up from the bed and walks to Rapunzel, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's just a storm." He takes her hand and begins to walk her back to her room. "You need some sleep."

Rapunzel stopped and nodded "No, you need it more than I do." she insisted. Still Eugene brought Rapunzel to her room and tucked her in. When he finished , she looked a him and smiled. And her emerald eyes were sparkling. "It will be alright. I'll see you tomorrow." then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Eugene stilled smiled at her and walked back to his room.

Rapunzel's voice was echoing in Eugene's mind._ It will be alright. _Those words were still echoing till he got to his room and went into his bed.

_It will be alright._

"I hope so." he said as he drifted to sleep.

**Chapter Two done. This was not a great chapter. I had probably shocked everyone that Chapter One was all just a dream. But I'm working on Chapter Three and I think it will be better . If you think it was good you can Review. I also want to thank all the readers that read the last chapter. Thank You! :)**

**Go ahead hit me with frying pans as much as you want, ****if I had trick any other reader, I'm so sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Chapter Three is now up. I'm so glad that I didn't disappointed anyone with Chapter One. The chapter song is 'You'll be in my heart.' from the Disney's film Tarzan. Okay here it is. Enjoy.**

**By the way. I don't own Tangled. :.(**

**_Chapter Three:_**

Eugene woke up. Again. This time, it was morning. The sky was clear and blue. Instead of dark and cloudy with thunder and lighting. His eyes were still heavy. He only had a few hours of sleep. He just hopes that he doesn't claps on the floor during the trial. That might be bad.

_Wait, the trial is today. _Eugene quietly groan. He was nervous again. He inhaled deeply to calm down.

_It will be alright. _Rapunzel's voice echoed in his mind. The same words that she said last night. He felt a little better after those comfort words and he finally got out of bed. He didn't get ready, he was still in his night-wear. He walk to Rapunzel's room and saw her asleep.

He walked to her bed and looked at her gorgeous face. He smiled. " it seems that you stood corrected." Eugene joked as Rapunzel eyes opened. " I thought _I _needed more sleep." Rapunzel starts to giggle then buries her face in her pillow. " But, someone else had overslept."

Rapunzel continues to laugh face down on her pillow then faces him. " Eugene, stop. I can't breathe."

Eugene still joke around "Who said, 'you need the sleep more than I do?"

" Okay...okay, it was me .I'm up now ." Rapunzel said and leaps out of her bed and gives Eugene a hug.

"Are you okay?" Eugene chuckled

Rapunzel brakes the hug and breathes till she can catch her breath. " I am now." she looks at Eugene "You look like you just got attacked by Maximus." They both laugh.

" I know that flea-bag won't do that to me. Well maybe...he's a-a...good...horse." Eugene mumbled.

"Oh you." she still chuckles "You must get ready. I too should get dress. I'll meet you downstairs." she gives him a kiss him then watch him walk back to his room. Then she went inside to get ready.

...oOo...

Eugene finally got dress. He was dressed in a silk white shirt, a black vest over it, similar too his navy blue one, light brown pants, and his favorite 'Rider' boots. He tries to dress like himself. He doesn't want to show off. He doesn't think a lowly thief should be staying in a castle and treated like royalty. Then again, he did save Rapunzel. Not to get an reward, he save her because he loved her.

He was walking around in his room. He was biting his bottom lip wile pacing backing and forth. Then looked out his window. _That _trial was annoying him. He just need to gets his mind off of it. He walks out into the hallway and he goes to the royal dinning room.

Eugene was even afraid of just walking through the doorway into the royal dining room. He just going to see the royal family and that's all. He inhales deeply then walks in. The rom was all set up and clean, as usual. Near by was the King and the Queen. They were talking, then they looked at him an the Queen smiled.

"Why Eugene, don't you look nice today."

"Oh...uh" he looks down at his shirt then his boots. "Thank you."

"Don't be." the Queen said. "It's just you."

They both smiled then Eugene looks back up and sees Rapunzel. She was wearing a

peachy-color gown and her tiara on her locks. She smiled and gave a little wave.

The King place his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him and brings him to a chair at the table; next to Rapunzel. Both Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other an they smiled and Rapunzel place her hand on his hand then place it back on her lap.

They all finish the first meal. Eugene was not that. He was not just use to be eating a lot of food. For years he stole to just live for another day. From just eating like this, he can live for months. They all sat in their chair and talked. Then Rapunzel kicked Eugene's boot with her feet. He looked at her and she was smiling she mouthed 'sorry 'with a giggle. He chuckled then looked at his boot which she kicked. Again. Soon they were having a foot fight. Their feet were wrestling under the table. They laughing and trying hard not to be loud. The King noticed that they were fooling around he looks at his wife and looks back at the happy couple.

"Is everything alright." he asked.

They stopped the fight and looked at the King. They both were a little bit embarrassed. "Yes." they answered.

Eugene was looking back at the fight. His boot was on top of Rapunzel's feet. Then he noticed. Her feet were bare. That was his Rapunzel.

"Where are you shoes?" he whispered in her ear.

"'Cinderella', lost them at the ball." she whispered back. They both chuckled.

The Queen was looking at both of them laughing. They were happy together. Then they stop laughing at looked at the Queen.

"Mother, can we go to the library?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of course." The Queen answered and watch her daughter grab Eugene's whist and walked to the royal library. Near by was a guard who came to the King and Queen.

" Your majesties, this letter has just came in from the Queen Dominique of Panderosa." he explained as he handed it to the King.

"Thank you." the King said. The guard bowed then walked away leaving them alone again.

"Dominique? When was the last time I saw and heard from her? What does she want?" the Queen questioned silently to the King as was opening the letter.

"I don't know? Maybe something happened." he said. He looked at the letter an began to read. Then he got wide-eyed. The Queen knew that look. It was the same look that he had when he saw Rapunzel the first time in eighteen years.

"What's wrong?" But the didn't King didn't respond, he just stared at the letter. This was not good

Rapunzel and Eugene made it to the library. Rapunzel just couldn't wait to go inside. She admired the castle's library. There were so many books to read. She only read three books in her entire life. She loved the smell of the old books. It remind her of the library in the village, where Eugene brought her on her birthday last month. She took a moment to look around then looked at Eugene.

"So, you finally arrived to the library." Eugene said.

"Yes I did. I have to show you something." she was overjoy. Always.

"What." he asked as Rapunzel picks up a book and hands it to Eugene. It was _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. He looks at the cover it was written in golden words and a brown color background. "My favorite book."

"I know you were a little scared about today so I took it out and look inside." she explained.

Eugene listened to her and opened the book. There was two clear pages but one had words on it. It didn't belong with the story. He begin to read the words.

_Together forever be. Wether close or apart. - Rapunzel._

"Really, you really mean it." he said surprisedly.

"Of course Eugene. I won't never, ever leave you. You know that."

" Thank you." he gives Rapunzel a warm embrace. They never let go of one another. Until there was knock on the door.

"Come in." Rapunzel called.

The door opened and a guard steps in and bow. "You highness, your parents want to see you." he looks at Eugene then Rapunzel again. "Alone."

"Thank you." Rapunzel curtsy and walked out of the library. Then she peeked her head back to look at Eugene. "I'll be right back." then ran away.

He smiled. And then waited and looked at the book with the note written in it. He then started to read through the book. He walk around holding the book in his arms. He waited and thought he should go out but then the same guard walked in.

" Mr. Fitzherbert, you can go see the King and Queen now in the throne room." he said

_Is everything okay? _Eugene thought. He puts the book down and walks out of the library to the throne room. His heart was pounding. Why was he so nervous? The trial doesn't start till the afternoon. He arrived and saw the King standing in the middle of the room next to the Queen with Rapunzel, in her arms, filled with tears. _What just happened?_

Rapunzel began to cry again as she breaks her mother's embrace and runs to the hallway towards the bedrooms.

" Rapunzel, wait!" Eugene cried out. He ran past the royal family and started to follow Rapunzel.

The Queen knew they shouldn't had told her.

Eugene saw Rapunzel running up the stairs, the same ones he went up last night. He was almost close to her, but her feet went faster when she got closer to her room. She finally made it and then shut the door. Eugene caught up but the door was closed. But it was not lock.

He knocked on the door. "Rapunzel? Are you alright?"

"Please go away." she cried.

Eugene didn't listen. He open the bedroom and saw Rapunzel face down in her pillow on her bed sobbing. Near by was Pascal, and green color was turned into blue. He looked at Rapunzel then Eugene and shrugged. He too had no idea what just happen. Eugene walks closer to her bed and sits next to her, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?"

Rapunzel picks up a small pillow and throws it at Eugene's head. "No!"

"Well at least it wasn't your frying pan." he joked. "But seriously, what's wrong. And I am _not_ leaving this spot till you tell me."

Rapunzel snuffles then picks up her head and lays it on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I was just..."

Eugene interrupted. "Is it about...me?"

Rapunzel hug Eugene from the side and tears a little more. " No it's not. That's one god thing but...but there is a prince named Damien of Panderosa. He...he...wants to-" she couldn't finish she began to cry again.

"Come on. You can tell me."

"He wants to arranged marriage with me." she said quickly.

He was speechless. Why would a prince that ask a princess to marry him. Even if they don't know each other. Who would do that?

" Rapunzel how do you know that?" he asked

"Mother and Father told me. He's coming tomorrow to meet me. If I'm perfect for him I'm getting married. But that's not good, I-I can't leave you."

Eugene looks at Rapunzel and moves some of her brown locks out of her face and looks in her pretty eyes, which were now red and filled with tears. " Shhhh.. Don't worry I'll be besides you tomorrow and whenever you're alone." Then thought of the note in the book that Rapunzel wrote this morning. "'Together forever be. Wether close or apart.'" then kissed her on top of her head.

Rapunzel sighs with relief. " I feel a little better. Now that you are here. Thank you."

"You're welcome."they smiled at each other and they stood back up from the bed. " It will be alright."

Rapunzel nodded and sat back down on her bed. " I can't stop thinking about it."

Eugene looks at her. "Well we can go to the library again and read a book." he sits next to her again, then continued. "Or we can walk around in the garden"

Rapunzel looks at him with her sparkly eyes and wipes her tears. " a walk in the garden would be nice. That will probably help. Lets go." she said as she stood up from her bed and picked up Pascal, who turned back to his normal green and let him sit on her shoulder.

" Alright." he smiled and they began to walk out of the room. "Wait what about your shoes."

Rapunzel smiled. "I went outside of my tower with no shoes and I walked on grass, mud, dirt, stone. I'm fine walking in the garden with no shoes. Shoes are really annoying. They hurt me. But thanks for asking." she giggled and runs out into the hall.

Eugene smiled and starts to follow her. He got the old Rapunzel back.

**Chapter Three done. This is my favorite chapter so far. I'm starting to work on Chapter Four. Is this a good chapter. Please Review. Just click that button below. Thanks. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. Okay, it took a while but I got it done. Really I think I was worrying about this chapter a lot. So every day I would write it out. And from all of the State ****Assessments I had, review for finals, swim team, etc, and I had really no time to write, but it's done. And just like Flynn. "Yay!" :)**

**No Chapter Song sorry. **

**(Pascal looks at DreamGirll, turning blue.)**

**Oh... I'm sorry. I keeping you from reading the forth chapter, that you had been waiting for. Sorry well here it is.**

**And...I don't Own Tangled :.(**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Four**_

The sun shined through the curtains of her bedroom. I was a new day. But to Rapunzel, it was going to be a bad day. Today, the prince of Ponderosa was visiting Corona to see his"wife". She didn't want this day to come. It's only one step closer to get married. She hated this royal treaty, but royalty must marry royalty. But she loved Eugene no matter what. She will never leave his side.

It was a beautiful day and she wished it was terrible instead. She's never like this, not even when she was in her tower for eighteen years, she refused to get up.

Pascal wakes up from a little pillow near by. He looked at a small wooden clock near the doorway and above the small library shelf. His eyes were still heavy but he needed Rapunzel to get out of her bed. He ran to the window next to her bed and pulled the curtains open. The sun grew brighter and shined on Rapunzel's face. She groaned and turned the other way. Pascal rolled his eyes playfully and ran to the bedroom balcony doors, which were on the other side of her bed original pulled the curtains open. The sun was now warming her face. She didn't like it.

"Pascal no." she moaned. "I'm not getting up today." she held the kingdom flag from her birthday more tightly and buries her face in her pillow.

Pascal understands how she's feeling but she can't be like this for a whole day. He crawls on the bed and yanks the flag out of her grp then runs away and camouflages on the rug.

"Why Pascal." she groans again and finally got out of her bed. Pascal changes back to his normal green and clapped. She chuckled then bowed, "thank you...thank you, I'm up." she gives a little smile as she walks to Pascal and picks up her flag and held it close to her.

Pascal stares at her hugging her flag. He walks to her ankles, where her nightgown ended then gives a little tug. She looks down. His tail points to the closet giving her a _go get dress_ look she walks inside her closet. While she was getting dress, pascal waited on a bedpost, facing the closet doors.

Rapunzel comes out with her original lavender dress. "This one."

He looks at the dress she was wearing. She made that dress and he loved it. But today she couldn't. He shook his head _no_.

"Fine, the one I wear next is one. Got it?" he nodded and watched her walk back in the closet, mumbling to herself. Then she walks back out in a teal gown. Pascal turns into the same color as the dress and gave two thumbs up.

She gave a twirl " I guess teal it is a official, teal it is." she walks to the mirror and brushes her short locks, picks up her tiara and it on her head. She looks at her reflection and sighed.

Pascal squeaked and she turns around. He was holding the chain on her kingdom locket in his mouth. He drops it in her hand.

"Thank you." she smiled as she looks at the details. The locket was gold and was a circle shape. In the middle was the sun symbol of Corona, which was a invory color. It was dark enough to see the whole sun perfectly. She loved it a lot. She got it the day after her return.

Before she could put it on, there was a knock on her door. "Rapunzel? Are you up?" it was Eugene. She puts a smile on her face.

"I'm up and ready don't worry. You can come in."

Eugene walks in. He too was dressed. He was wearing a white shirt, a dark black-blue vest with golden buttons, brown pants, and his boots. She smiled and gives him a twirl.

"Is it good, or is it..."

Eugene interrupted, "you're beautiful."

"You say that all the time." Rapunzel said with a smile.

"Well it's true. You're beautiful no matter what."

"Thank you. And you too."

"Am I always charming?" Eugene gives one of his Flynn Rider grin.

They both laughed for a moment then it died down. Rapunzel gave a smile while looking back at the mirror, to put on her locket.

"Here let me put it on" he insisted as he walks behind her, taking the locket. He puts it around her neck and buckles it into place. "How's that?"

Rapunzel puts her hand over the locket, "it's perfect. Thank you." she then sighed. She was still worried about today.

Eugene places his hands on her shoulders, "don't worry. I'm right here." then he kisses her cheek.

She smiles as she turns around and looks at him, into his amber eyes, "you promise?"

"Promise". He held out his hand and let Rapunzel shake their truce. "Now everyone is waiting for you downstairs. Shall we get going?"

She nodded and smiled, "Okay". They hook arms and walked out of the room

...oOo...

Morning was over and afternoon had came. There was only a couple of hours left before the prince arrives. The castle was still getting ready. They cleaned and decorated. The Queen was walking around to see the progress. She knew Dominique. She was well...a strictwoman even when they met, which was when they were eighteen years old. But Damien might be same. Who knows.

The Queens walks to a few flower vases and admired the flowers. Especially the ones with the kingdom colors. Purple and gold. She picks up one and sniffs the it. It smells wonderful. She places it back and then walks at the door**.** Until a young maid walks in. She looked a few year older than Rapunzel She was in a well sewed dress, which was a dark navy blue, white short puffy sleeves, and a white apron just like the other maids wore. She had golden hair that was braided into pigtails, pale skinand big blue-green eyes.

" Oh I'm sorry your highness. I didn't mean to." the maid mumbled

"It's fine, Amelia ". She gives a warm smile then looks at a long white box the maid was holding.

"This is for Princess Rapunzel from...Ponderosa." she explained.

The Queen nodded and held out her hands letting the maid hand it to her. "Thank you. I'll take it from here."

"Yes your highness, and you're welcome." Amelia curtsied then left.

The Queen looks at the box that she had just been given then peeks inside. The shade of the box covers the colors, but she knows it's a dress. She shuts it and begins to walk, to look for Rapunzel. She walks down a hallway. Sill no sign of her. Then a guard points the direction towards the library. She thanked him and went to the library.

When she arrive she stopped at the doors and opened one. There both Rapunzel and Eugene were sitting on the couch. Rapunzel had her head resting on Eugene's shoulder while he was reading a story.

"I'm sorry to interrupted but sweetie, a package just came in for you." the Queen finally spoked.

Her daughter stands up, "okay." she looks at her savior "I'll be right back." and walks out with her mother. "What's in it?"

The Queen answered, "probably, a dress. I took a little peek. But we'll check when we get to you room." Rapunzel nodded as they were almost to their destination.

They walked inside. The room was just cleaned and look good as new. Rapunzel places Pascal back on the same bedpost from this morning and walks to the box laying on her bed. "Lets look." she spoked, what seems to sound enthusiastically.

"Aright." she opens the box, this time all the way and it was a plain silky dull-dark green color look kind of ...dark. She takes it out all the way to look at it more better. It was long as a normal gown with the same color ribbon around the waist part and tied in the front, quarter sleeves, and there was a dress-like turtle neck.

Rapunzel gives a shocked look, "whoa... its...its"

"You don't like it." the Queen stated.

"I didn't say that." she was trying not to be rude.

"It's okay. I really...don't like it either." the Queen give another stared at the dress. " it's probably the color. But that's the kingdom color."

"Or the dress-like turtle neck. It's different then all my other dress." said Rapunzel

"I understand. But if you just wear it once I'll let you not wear it anymore." she insisted, "so go change and I"ll meet you out side."

"But...but...you said..." she mumbled.

"Just wear it today. I think that why you got it in the first place." she holds the dress closer to Rapunzel. She finally takes the dress and watches her mother walk out of her room.

She looks at the dress one more time then she takes her teal gown off and puts on the dress. She ties the ribbon in a bow and buckles the turtle neck then looks at herself in the mirror. She signed. It didn't feel good on her. She just wanted to take it off. She was turning blue by the minute because of the tightness of the dress. Then she felt something on her shoulder and saw Pascal agreeing with her. They smiled at one another.

"Rapunzel, are you done?" the Queen asked.

" I look terrible."

"Just come out. It is only today."

Rapunzel walks out ready. The Queen smiled. She was still pretty. Rapunzel, slowly spined for her. She really just wanted this day to be over.

"I'll bring you back to Eugene. How about that?" the Queen insisted.

"That will be great. Now _please_ help me walk." they started to laughed. They hook arms to walk back to the library.

Eugene sat on the couch in the library for a while. He knows where Rapunzel is. He doesn't need to worry. This time. He stares at the book he was reading to her and he shuts it. He was thinking. There's only an hour left till the prince arrives. He wants to be with her till the hour comes. He waited for her to come back. Then he heard the door knob squeak. His head jerked up. Someone was coming in. The door opened and stepped in was the King. Eugene immediately stood up.

"Good afternoon your majesty." he said, giving a little bow to the King.

"Good day, son..." the king always called Eugene a son because he felt like one to him. "How's you day?"

Eugene rubs his neck, "I'm okay." _well not really. How can be okay?_

"You don't have to worry. She coming back."

"I know. I was a little worry what is happening."

"A package came in and they went to check what it was that's all."

Eugene nodded. Then it became quiet. No one said a word. Finally Eugene thought of something. Actually something he wanted to ask this morning.

"Um...after what happened yesterday, and well...about my trial." he explained

"You know...usually when I had canceled something, they forget."

" Is that a bad thing?" Eugene asked

the King replied. "No, it just...you seem to be curious. Some times when a former...thief's trial comes up, they get nervous. Why is every thing fine?"

"No, you just read my mind." they smiled at one another. Then they hear the doorknob squeak again. And the door opened and the Queen stepped inside.

"Hello gentlemen." she said. And they all shared a smile.

"Where's Rapunzel?" the King wondered.

The Queen looked behind her at the door and sighed. Her daughter was even embarrassed to walk inside and be in front of her father and Eugene. She walks out to get Rapunzel. The men listen to the mumbling outside. Then, the Queen walks back giving a 'don't laugh.' look and Rapunzel slowly walks in, wearing the silky dull dress from Ponderosa. Her head was down, trying not to look.

"Rapunzel that's a nice dress." the King lied. He was trying not to tell her the truth.

Rapunzel gave a little smile and looks at the ground. She has a good feeling he wasn't telling the truth. She looked at the floor for a while. What was Eugene's look when he saw her in this...probably like, 'what is she wearing?'. She looks up and sees Eugene. He had a normal face. Everything was quiet then the King broke the silence.

"Well, we will give you two a time alone. We'll come and get you when...our guest arrives."

Rapunzel looks back down on the floor then nodded. She watches her parents walk out of the library. Leaving Rapunzel and Eugene alone she looks back at Eugene who smiled at her.

"Go ahead it's terrible. Right now I don't look beautiful."

Eugene walks closer to her and take her hand into his. "Yes you are. And that dress is not that bad."

"At least I just have to wear it for today."

"Lets get your mind off of everything. We can go for a walk. Around the village."

Rapunzel nodded. "Maybe just around the garden again."

"Aright. Lets go." he said as he takes one of Rapunzel's hand and they walked out of the library.

...oOo...

They finally arrived at the palace garden. Rapunzel runs ahead towards the different flower bushes. She looks at the different colors on the flowers. She saw the same roses in the throne room, the lilies in the vase in her room, the daisy in the dining area, and more. She runs around just like she did when went out of her tower for the first time ever.

Eugene cried from far away, "Blondie, slow down. Let me catch up."

"Run faster!" she yells back as she trys to keep her tiara on her head and kicks her black flat shoes off her feet and let the tickle beneath her. She looks at her feet being buried under the grass then sees Eugene only a few feet away from her, out of breath. She runs towards him, " you okay?"

he looks up. "I'm...good...if only I can catch my breath." I finally was able to breathe normally again.

"Sit down. You need to rest." Rapunzel said as she sits down, so did he.

They laid down on the grass watching the clouds float by in the sky. They lay there for a while. They both closed their eyes, but trying not to dose off. Eugene opened his eyes and sees Rapunzel sleeping. He sits up and looks around the garden. It looked like it wasn't late at all. He looks back at the princess, who was sleeping. He sees her shoes a few feet away and her tiara besides her. He smiles as he take the tiara and he hides it behind his back. He hate to wake her up but time was running out. He places his hand on her shoulder.

"Rapunzel, wake up."

She immediately wakes up. "Hello."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't at all. My eyes were just close."

He nodded. Then stood up, still having one of his arm, with the tiara behind his back and helped Rapunzel up. "Should we start walking back to the castle?" he asked as he looks at the garden entrance.

"I guess so." she answered with a quiet sighed. She walks towards the hydrangea bushes, where she picked up her shoes then walked back to Eugene. He puts his arm around her shoulder and walked to the garden entrance.

"Wait." she stopped and founds out that her tiara had gone missing. "My tiara is missing."

"Where is it?" Eugene asked. He silently chuckled.

"I don't kn..." before she can finish she heard him whistle, playfully. she looks at him.

"Looking for this?" he shows the tiara to Rapunzel.

She laughs as she takes the tiara; but Eugene moves the tiara higher so that she couldn't reach it. "Hey..." she giggles. He runs far away from her with tiara, towards the garden again. "Come back Eugene."

"Who's Eugene. I thought my name is Flynn Rider." they both smiled and laugh.

Rapunzel chases further in the garden till she chases him through a bush maze. "Come out and show yourself."

"Looking for me?" she turns around. He was standing a few feet away. Showing the crown.

She runs after him till they finally found the exit of the maze. Eugene runs faster towards the garden entrance. Rapunzel drops her shoes and she was running like the wind. He didn't see it coming Rapunzel takes him down from the side and they were rolling on the ground. When they stop rolling, she pins him down and makes a fist and puts it close to Eugene's perfect nose.

"Is there anything you like to do, _Flynn Rider_?" she said.

Eugene tries to escape from her pin. But nothing happen. Her fist was still near his nose. "No...no please. Not the nose."

"Do you give up?" she asked.

"Okay...okay I surrender. Take your crown back. And _please _leave my nose alone." she smiled with a nod and lets go of Eugene's whist with the tiara in the hand. He places her tiara on locks. And they smiled. Rapunzel gets off of Eugene and helps him sit up. They started to laugh again.

Suddenly they hear the door of the entrance open. They stop laughing and looked in the direction of the door and there, the Queen stood. She looks at her daughter and Eugene, who were sitting on the ground.

"Im sorry to interrupt, but Rapunzel..." she didn't finish.

Rapunzel looks into her mother eyes and the Queen gave a short nod. She knew it what she was going to say.

Her time was up. He had arrive. He was here.

The Prince was here...

**Whew...Chapter Four is done. I was going to keep on going, but it was getting to long. So the other half will be in Chapter Five.**

** Thank You so much. And sorry for the long chapter. Please Review this chapter.**

**Chapter Five will Come soon. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five has arrived. Whew I finished this chapter. Yay. I took a while for me to finish because I need to find the character of Damien. But yes I did recover with Writer's Block. :) Well I stop blabbing and let you read. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Song**

**- "I'll be there" By Michael Jackson**

**I don't own Tangled. (Explodes into million pieces.) - I love you Tangled but I cant own you. Yet. (He...he...he)**

**Okay here's the story. :)**

_**Chapter Five**_

_He's here_

Rapunzel thought with a sighed, _Oh, he's here. _She looks back at Eugene. He gave a "time's up" face. She understood. They werestill sitting on the ground in the garden and it was still silent. The only noise they could hear was the chirping birds flying playfully.

"Just come inside in a few minutes." the Queen said then she turned around and closed the door.

Rapunzel stilled stared at her savior. Eugene stood and helped her up. They gave a confident smile to one another. Suddenly her eyes were getting watery, a tear fell out of one of her eye and Eugene wiped it away from her cheek with his thumb and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay. Don't worry, I'll be right next to you".

She nodded and wraps her arms around his waist and buries her face in his chest. He stroked her hair till she lets go of him. He hooks his arm around hers and walked inside the castle.

They walked further down the hall till they arrived to two tall, brown wooden doors, which were the entrance to the castle. Near by were Rapunzel's parents. They all smiled at one another. Rapunzel and Eugene stared at the closed doors. Behind them was the Prince of Panderosa.

"Your mother and I will be outside." the king said, looking at Rapunzel. "Just get ready. And we'll be waiting for you."

Rapunzel nodded again and watched them exit. She stares at the doors and Eugene looks at her. She puts her black flats on, fixes her hair and crooked locket. She glared into his amber eyes and smiled.

"Still beautiful?" she joked.

"Yes you do...after we clean this." he said as he brushes dirt off her dress. He looks into her eyes and kisses her forehead.

"You ready Blondie?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Rapunzel didn't respond. She takes his hand and began to walk closer to the doors. Than she began to breathe heavily and try to dig her shoes on the marble floor. She began to slide. Eugene was pulled by her yank. He looks at her and they started to mumble at each-other. They kept arguing quietly till they arrive to the door knob. She could hear her heart pounding harder and harder. Eugene grab the knob and turned it. She was about to scream. But the door flung open, letting the air pass through her. She was frozen as stone. Her eyes were blurring and she couldn't see anything that well.

Eugene still had her hand in his. Step by step, they were walking downstairs on the stone steps. Right in front of Rapunzel was Prince Damien. She was so scared to even look into his eyes. She saw his black boots, his dark gray pants, a walking cane, and a black coat the ended near his knees. She couldn't look up.

"Damien I would like you to meet my daughter; Rapunzel this is Damien, the Prince of Ponderosa." the King said.

"Say hello." Eugene whispered into her ear, "be strong, and look up".

She listened and looked up and looked confident. She stared at the Prince's face. He looked handsome (but not good as Eugene). He had long black hair tied back with a ribbon , his bangs blocked his right eye, he had light greyish-blue eyes, thin lips, big eyebrows, and a perfect nose (well almost). He didn't really look like royalty to her. But his was.

She curtsied, "it's nice to meet you." she still looked at his eyes.

"And you to." Damien said. He held out his hand.

Rapunzel stared at his opened hand. _Rapunzel shake his hand already. _She held out her hand too. Damien takes her hand and kisses it. All she can do is give a grin. When he looks back at her parents she put the hand that was kissed, behind her back and wipe it against her dress.

"So this is your first time here in Corona?" the King asked.

Damien shook his head. "Yes, sir. You might of meet my parents the last ball you had. But I didn't come."

"And it took two days to get here?" the Queen asked.

"Yes ma'am. Well...a day and a half but still two days I guess."

Rapunzel was great-ful for one thing. He had great manners. She still was a little nervous. He may be nice but she was afraid she'll mess up. She tightens Eugene's hand then looks at the wooden carriage.

The doors were carved it beautiful details and the roof was like a pyramid shape. On the t there were golden spheres on each corner. On top of those sphere were the kingdom flags. The main color was the same color as her dull, dark green dress, that was given to her; and there was a bright red rose, with a brighter green stem with sharp like thorns. The stem was curved till it was swirled as a tail.

She heard the quiet murmuring of the conversation between her parents and the prince. Until the prince voice was a little louder. Broke Rapunzel's thinking.

"I'm sorry to ask this to late. But who are you?" Damien asked as he looks at the man next to Rapunzel.

"I-I'm Eugene." he mumbled. "I'm her...friend."

He nodded, "well I'm Damien. Prince of Panderosa". They shook hands and all eyes stared at Rapunzel. Then back to the Queen.

"Well we should show our guest the castle." she insisted.

"Yes. We should mother." Rapunzel agreed. As she watches her parents hooks arms and walking into the castle.

Then her hand that had tight pressure was now calm. Eugene lets go of her hand and gazed into her eyes. "Well, would you want to help your guest?" he said. "Go walk with him inside." his voice was calm and un-jealous.

"I think that's a great idea." he hooked his arm, waiting the other to join. "Shall we."

She stood still and she was cold. Eugene place his hand on her back. His warmness melted her body. He patted her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Go on. I'll be out here. I'll see tonight." he wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't. The prince that might marry her is standing right there.

She moved her feet slowly and hooks her arms with the prince. They walk pass Eugene and started to walk on the stone steps leading them to the castle. She took one last glance at her companion, standing alone. There was 'worry' in her eyes. Eugene gave a small nod and watched the prince and the princess close the doors. And it was silent. Two guards arrived and stand in front of the wooden doors. He turned around and saw a Panderosian soldier moving the carriage away from the kingdom. And still he was still standing where he was.

"Now...I'm alone." he said under his breath. "What to do next." he started to walk into the village and goes to the kingdom stables._ I hope Maximus is in the mood to take a ride. Cause_

I need it.

...oOo...

Evening came; the sky was dark, the stars and the moon were shining the night. It was late. Eugene was walking back to the castle after riding with Maximus. He probably missed supper with the royal family and the guest. But he wasn't that hungry. While walking through the village, shops closed, people talking, laughing, and socializing. They smiled at him and he smiled back. He was calmed until he was back at the two wooden doors of the castle, which was guarded.

He walks to the doors. One guard gave him a grin and let him walk inside. Inside was lighten up with a big simple chandelier. No one was around. The castle felt empty. He stood alone in the hall and in front was the throne room doors. He peeks inside..., no sign. He goes down the hall where the bedrooms were, taking a candle that was near a table to find his way. He makes it up the stairs and then some one whispered.

"Eugene!" a voice cried quietly. The footsteps coming the stairs wrapping their arms around him. "I was so worried. You never came back like you promise."

The voice belonged to Rapunzel. Of course the 'you promise' reminds him of her. He releases the fingers that were around his waist. And turned to face the person. Yes it was Rapunzel.

"I'm sorry Rapunzel" he said taking her hand then start to walk. "I was just riding in the forest. It took a while to come back."

"You must be hungry. Come I'll give you something to eat."

"No, no it's fine. I had found an apple tree during the trip, and berry bushes. Im fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded. They reached her room and opened the door and stepped. "So, since I was gone all day, how was yours?"

She shrugged. "I was okay. He was nice to my parents. I barley said a word to him. I was to shy."

"Yeah, and you whacked me with a frying pan."

She laughed. "What's with you and frying pans?"

"I just need to get one." he chuckled. They sat on the bed and stared at the ground. The room was dark and all he see was her eyes glittering. She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Just promise me...to say near when I need you."

"I will always." he kissed her hair. "Now...lets tuck you in." he waited for her to cover herself up and she laid on her side facing him. She smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Blondie." he walked to the door and closed it. He still have the smile on his face. He arrived to his bedroom . He stared at the door for a while then he was turning the knob.

"Ah there you are, Edward." a voice spooked. He stared at the figure near by. Since this person had a candle to, Eugene was able to see him. Right away he knew who it was by the dark, long bang, blocking the right eye. Damien. He was staring right at Eugene.

"It's Eugene." he watched the prince walk closer.

"Yes. I've noticed." he said. "So, where have you been?"

"I was at the forest. Riding." he explained.

"I see. I wanted to ask this question but never asked." he started. "How long have you and the princess know eachother?"

Eugene paused. _How am I going to answer this? _"We knew each-other for a month. We met here, in the kingdom." _Great I just lied. Ah. _He dug his fingers in his skin.

"Oh that's nice." he gave a little smirk. "So what kingdom are you from?"

"What?"_ What kingdom are you from. Wake up._ "Here, in Corona."

"Wait... what do you mean." Damien is curious if Eugene was from another kingdom and by that question, he is wondering if he is a prince. (Well he is living in a castle.) But he wasn't a prince at all.

"I live here. I met Rapunzel in the kingdom. I'm not royalty. I'm just a friend to her and her family...if that you were wondering about." Eugene explained.

Damien's smirk disappears, "Oh, you r not royalty at all. Huh...well, I guess I now know why they didn't choose you to marry her. _I_ was the right choice. Surprisedly."

Eugene didn't move. Or blink. Did he just heard what he just heard. He inhaled quietly.

Damien continued. But he didn't listen till he heard. "Well I need to go to sleep. Can't stay up all hours of the night." he gave a short bow then turned his heal and walked down the hall, to his chamber.

Eugene opened his bedroom door. He stepped inside a peek out in the hall till the prince's light o f his candle, vanished. He looks back in his room. Thinking about what he just heard. A chill ran down his spine.

He shivered, he inhales deeply and shuts the door...

**Well_..._Love It? Hate It?**

**I actually don't like this chapter myself. But if you like it, you can drop your reviews with a click of that Review button. They will help to keep this story going.**

**Also just to warn everyone who reads this; my next few chapters in this story might not be good (a.k.a. boring). But I promise the story will get more interesting later. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter and Chapter Six will come soon. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six is up. Whew. I just going to warn everyone again. This won't be a good chapter. And I finished middle school and moving on to the high school (gulp) :{ - that's going to be an adventure. But... I have the whole summer vacation to write more chapters. Yes :)**

**Chapter Song-None**

**I don't own _Tangled._ *Sobs***

**Okay you can read now. Happy Reading :)**

**_Chapter Six_**

_Two Days Later..._

The kingdom clock, down at the village, struck noon. The bell rung twelve times and let the chimes echo through Corona, in the forest, and in the castle.

In the castle, there was a well light up hall that was shined from the sun. The walls ware light-tan. On the left wall, there were three big windows. They were separated only a few feet from on another. On the other side, there was a mural of the whole kingdom.

At the entrance of this hall, Rapunzel and Eugene were walking along. Their arms were hooked and Rapunzel's head was resting on Eugene's shoulder. They were talking quiet, but not whispering.

Their talking stopped and all Eugene heard was Rapunzel's humming. Her humming was beautiful to him. It felt like a music box. The first time he heard her hum was when they were camping the night before the day they went to the kingdom. He was sitting in front of the campfire when he listened to her humming. When he couldn't sleep that night for some reason and she too, she was to excited for the next day so she hummed. And just like that he drift away, with her music.

He listened to her. He wanted to join the tune but he knew it would get ruined by him. The tune stopped and Rapunzel picks her head up and looks at the hooked arms.

"Eugene?" he looks at his companion.

"Yes Rapunzel?" he answered.

"I didn't get to ask you this question."

"Tell me. What is it."

"...What do you think about Damien."

He didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know that much about him except the rude things he said to him.

_I guess I now know why they didn't choose you to marry her. I was the right choice._

Those were the only words he can think of. He looked away and quietly sighed. He bites his bottom lip.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel said, breaking the silent.

"Huh...oh yes..." he couldn't answer. "I don't know. What about you?"

She shrugged. "He's okay I mean it has been two days. I don't know that much about him."

He nodded._ I do._

"Speaking of Damien; where is he?"

She stopped at the last window and looks outside "I not sure. My parents said he went to the kingdom dock. He's come back soon. Just like I promise Pascal we'll be back. He had been in my room for an hour." she glimpsed at the door. "Should we head back."

"Okay ." they exited the hall and walked to another flight of stairs. The hall ends up being a dead end. There, the stairs were small and it was spiral. Rapunzel started to climb up and Eugene was behind her.

Rapunzel reach the top she opened the lock to the attic hatch and brought them to the hall where the head corders are.

"How come I never noticed that before?"

She smiled she shrugged. She takes his whist and ran to her room, while they were laughing.

She walked inside her chamber and found Pascal sleeping. She stroked his scaly skin and traced her finger around his tail. Pascal opened his eyes and immediately, he want on Rapunzels hand and walked up her arm to her shoulder.

"If he doesn't come back soon, we can go to the village. If you want." she insisted

"I guess. We can also dance there too." Eugene said as he picks Rapunzel up and spins her. She squeals. He puts her down.

They laughed and started to walk down to the throne room.

Rapunzel and Eugene arrived to the entrance of the throne room and they heard the King's voice. Then they heard a low, almost cold voice. It was deeper than Eugene's.

Damien. Of course.

"He's back Rapunzel." Eugene said, "we can go some other time."

Rapunzel nodded. And listened to the discussion. She heard a different voice. This voice was really deep. It can't be one of the palace guard. They are talking about something but she wasn't sure.

She takes Eugene inside and saw the three men. The King, Damien, and another person. The man was tall, and looks like he's in his late thirty's. He had short blonde hair, with bangs, that doesn't cover his gray eyes, he had a 'v' shape chin and a big nose (almost like the ones that were on the old posters of Flynn.) He was wearing a black coat, a mahogany color button-down shirt, tucked in his dark grey pants, black boots, and a black belt.

Rapunzel stared at the newcomer till Damien spoke.

"Oh Rapunzel. Glad to see you." he takes his walking stick out of the man and started to walk towards the couple. He gave a glare at both of them.

Rapunzel followed where his eyes were focused on. He was mostly staring at Eugene. She didn't know why but she thinks it was wrong to give that certain look. It reminded her of something but doesn't remember.

"So Damien, who's he." Rapunzel asked as she points to the tall man.

Damien whispered "A princess _never _points to anyone or anything." then spoked louder, "That's Daniel, my assistant or butler If you prefer." he takes Rapunzel's hand and they walk away to Daniel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, princess." Daniel said as he bowed.

She smiled and gave a short curtsy then looks at the prince. "Is that why, Damien, you were gone all day?" Rapunzel questioned

"Yes. I had to wait for the ship to arrive."

"I see." she looks at her father, who was standing patiently. She now stares behind her, where Eugene is. He gave a short smile. "Oh, Daniel.." she turns her head back to the two men. "That's Eugene, a friend of mine." she tried hard to listen to Damien's orders but still, she pointed.

Daniel looks at Eugene, gave a nod and looks back at the princess. "Well, he's a charming fellow."

Rapunzel tried hard not to blush after that compliment about her savior. But her cheeks were a crimson color. _I hope Eugene heard that. He would love that a lot._

Every fell silent and everyone stared at the ground. Except Damien who looked back at Eugene. They were looking eye to eye. Damien still giving him the same glare as before.

Jealous much.

Eugene really wanted to say something to him but for some reason, Damien stared him down. He immediately looks back at the floor.

"Well..." the King said, breaking the silence. "I should show Daniel around."

"Great idea." the prince said, wrapping his arm around Rapunzel's waist. "Come princess we must show our new guess the place." Rapunzel nodded and began to walk with the men, with out looking back to Eugene, who was standing alone, gazing at the floor.

Every time Damien is around and take Rapunzel away from me, I need Maximus. But not today, he's on guard duty. Great what to do...that's it, im going to the library.

Eugene runs his fingers through his hair and walked away.

...oOo...

"Goodnight princess." Damien said, kissing her hand.

Rapunzel gave a short smile and puts the hand that Damien kissed behind her back and wiped it on her nightgown.

"It's nice meeting you princess." Daniel said.

"You too." she bowed and grab her room door and closed it.

The men looked at each other and began to walk to their bedroom.

"What a wonderful woman, Damien. She's great."

"I know, and I think she'll be the one."

"Your wife?"

Damien rolls his eyes, "no, she 's going to be my new maid... of course. Daniel. What do you think?"

Daniel shrugged. And turned down the hall, taking the candle near by on the table.

"I'll tell them tomorrow that Princess Rapunzel will be my fiancé." he said opening the door to their room. "Oh I want see the look on her face. She might be surprise."

"Indeed." Daniel agreed, "By the way, about Eugene."

Damien undoes his ribbon and brushes his hair "I know. He's not royalty and he takes my 'fiancé' away from me."

Daniel puts his hand up and whispers, "no, not just that but, does he look familiar."

He raises his eyebrow "What are you talking about. You just saw him this afternoon. How can he be familiar?"

Daniel shrugged again, "I don't know. He just does. I mean, does he look like some one?"

"Oh Daniel, just shut up and go to bed."

"I don't have a bed. You have the bed"

"Then you sleep on the floor. You could of have your own room, but her 'friend' took it." Damien said firmly as he digs his fingers in his long locks.

He nodded and took one of the pillow and a folded blanket on the chair near by and he laid down on the floor. The prince pulls the covers up to his legs and blew out the candle, and the room was dark. Damien pull the covers up to his shoulders and closed his eyes. Daniel on the other hand laid there starring at the dark ceiling, thinking. That man looked familiar, but where?

_Her 'friend' took it..._

_Took it...taken it...taken it...stole it - thief..._

_THIEF!_

"That's it!" Daniel yelled sitting up, starring at the bed.

The prince sat up. "What now." not knowing where his assistant's voice was coming from.

"He looks _exactly _like Flynn Rider." Daniel explained, "Remember every kingdom near Corona got 'WANTED' posters of that man. And just a month ago, we had to burn them because he was gone."

"He doesn't look like him. Their noses are not the same." Damien was getting annoyed. _Don't be obnoxious. _

"All the noses were different on the posters. For some reason. Do you see; the King is letting a criminal stayed in the castle and letting him be all over your princess."

The prince's eyes lit up with amazement, "your right Daniel. That's true." he moved his bang away from his eye. And looks at his covers. "Now lets go to sleep." they both laid back down. Daniel drift to sleep and Damien looks up at the ceiling then closes his eyes.

_Eugene is Flynn Rider. A criminal. Huh, well this is going to be interesting. You better watch out Rider. You wont be in the castle for long..._

**Chapter Six done.**

**Yay, but boo. :( it's terrible I think I don't have good words to explain but I'm trying. Okay I know you are probably staring at the story and saying ' boring.'**

**I'm might do one more chapter before the good chapters kicks in or I'm going to do an extra chapter before that happens. I know bad chapter but you can click that wonderful Review button below if you like it so far. Please don't be shy, a smile face would be fine. Your comments are wonderful and I love them. They make my day. Always.**

**Chapter Seven will come soon. Im going to try not to make it boring.**

**Thank You.**

_Don't forget to Review ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. I'm so sorry that I didn't write a while. It's just I'm going on vacation soon and I'm working on two stories (soon to be three). My newest is _A Tangled Twist. _The one that is coming soon is _Captured. _Anyway I apologize for being late. **

**And three more things.**

**1. I am going to add the extra chapter in this chapter.**

**2. Please Read and Review**

**3. I don't own _Tangled _:.( *Sobs really hard and passes out***

**Chapter Song - Cheer Me Up ~ Victoria Justice version**

**Oh Yeah Enjoy. **

**_Chapter Seven_**

"What's taking so long Blondie? Eugene asked, loudly though the think, white doors of Rapunzel's room.

"Almost done." she hollered back, inside her closet, already dressed in a gown with same color as her emerald eyes. She dips her paint brush in a jar of white paint and finishes her first half of her latest masterpiece. She gently blows on the wet paint, hoping it's not going to smear. When she'd finished, she moved the mirror back in place, hiding her work. She loves to keep them a surprise.

She checks herself one more time then she walks out of her bedroom, into the hallway, where Eugene stood.

"Now I'm done." she looks down at her hidden bare feet and stares back up looking in the amber color eyes of the former thief. She smiled, "do I look great."

Eugene nodded, "yes you do. Did we have this discussion four days ago?" he looked at the princess, who was still smiling. He then noticed there was paint on her cheek. "I that paint?" he wipes it with his thumb and places his hand on her shoulder. "Is that What you had been doing this whole time." he spoked firmly yet playfully.

Rapunzel shook her headsheepishly. "I'm sorry Eugene. I just want to do some painting to help me calm down. Forgive me?"

"Of course." he said, kind and gently. He kisses her short, brown locks and smiled. She was a innocent girl and he loved her. Then he thought what she was painting, that took her so long to get ready. He loved her paintings, they were all over her room. She told him that she wanted her walls to be painted like the ones in her old home, the tower. "So...what were you painting?"

Rapunzel giggled, "I'm not telling you. It's not finish."

Oh I can't see it till it's finish.

He tilted his head and gave on of his best Flynn Rider face. "Oh come on Blondie...can I see it?" she shook her head 'no.' " Just one peek?" she still refused.

He leans closer to her, thinking that there was an upcoming kiss, but he grab the doorknob open swung her bedroom door open. "Oh...I don't think so." she said as she yanks his vest. "I said till I finished."

"Sorry. I guess I'm guilty."

She shook her head putting her finger on his lips, "Eugene, I told you not to say that word. But yes you are in trouble."

"Okay so what is my punishment?"

she smiled and ran behind his back and grab his shoulders. "Carry me downstairs."

" Suit yourself." she jumps on his back and he piggy-back rides her towards the stairs. "Just to the stairs." they started to laugh and went further down the hall.

...oOo...

"Where's Rapunzel? She's really late." the Prince put his fist on the table.

Daniel looks at Damien and agreed, "yeah, and Eugene."

The King and the Queen stared at the two men as if they were two crying boys. They wondered where their daughter and her savior was too.

The Queen sat in her chair thinking what happened this morning. Turns out Rapunzel missed so much. Not only she missed breakfast, but missed some news.

**_Two hours ago..._**

_The Queen was sitting next to her husband and waiting for the two guests, their daughter, and the former thief to come down for breakfast. Everything that was happening today was running through her mind but the one that's mostly bothering her, was the meeting of 'Flynn Rider'. But I twas not the trial, the council was going through everything that Eugene done in the past, then they will chose if he's pardon or guilty. Once they found out their answer, the trial will be next and what's next? But the council want Rapunzel to attend this meeting. She's worried that she'll have to suffer before the trial happens._

_As this was flowing through her mind, the Prince and his assistant arrived to the dining area and curtsied._

_"Good morning your majesties." Daniel said. Damien did the same._

_"Good morning you two." The King said._

_"Did you have a great sleep last night?" the Queen asked._

_Damien nodded "Yes ma'am."_

_'I didn't' Daniel thought, but nodded._

_Everyone sat down and waited for food to be served, they were waiting for the other two to come down. It was quiet. Finally Damien want to tell everyone what his decision was._

_"Your majesties I would like to tell you two something." Damien began. "I would like to tell you about Rapunzel...she's a great woman and I decided to...have her as my wife."_

_The Queen's and the King's eyes widen with shocked. Did they heard everything straight? It's true he said he wants their daughter as his wife. But he was here for three days that wasn't enough time. Now the Queen was glad that Rapunzel is not down here. She'll be really disappointed. Suddenly the Prince spoked once again._

_"So when she comes down, I should tell her the news?"_

_The King shook his head, "No...we'll tell her." the Queen nodded with agreement._

...oOo...

The Queen's thoughts flown away when she heard giggling in the distance, she heard feet, bare feet coming closer. Her daughter was here. She looks up and sees Rapunzel walking backwards, staring at Eugene, holding hands and laughing. Then a low voice spoked and made everyone silent.

"Where have you been?" Damien gets out of his chair and walks to Rapunzel.

Her smile disappeared and looks at the cold grey eyes. She mumbled "Sorry. I've overslept."

Damien grabs her hands and leads her to the table, where everyone was waiting. He looks back at Eugene, giving him the same look as yesterday. He walks to the table and sat next to Rapunzel. Everything was still quiet.

"So we missed breakfast?" Rapunzel asked.

'Yes dear. Are you two hungry?" the King said. They shook their heads 'no'. He nodded.

"Oh Rapunzel." the Princess picks up her head and looks at her mother, "I to tell you sometrhing." she stares at the Prince and the assistant who were waiting for the news "You have to attend a meeting this afternoon." they cover their eyes and threw their head back. Then everything became silent again.

"Okay I guess we can start our day." the King said. Eugene looks at the clock. _10:10am. _They were really late. But everyone got out of their seat. And they were gone.

But Rapunzel had to stay and talk to her parents.

She was still in her seat_. _Her head was staring at her clean plate setting. "Sorry mother...father. I didn't mean to."

"It's not your fault darling." the king sat in Eugene's seat and pat her shoulder.

"So what meeting I have to attend?"

The Queen sighed. "A meeting before his trial. They want some witness from someone. And they want you to attend."

"But I met him two months ago. How do I know that much?" she explained.

The King shrugged and stared at the Queen then they both nodded. It's time to tell her. "Rapunzel..." they stayed silent. They couldn't tell her. Not here, not now. But they have to tell her some how. "Just meet us at the throne room in three hours." she shook her head. "Now, go find Eugene."

She giggled and kissed her father cheek and hugged her mother then ran out of the dining room.

...oOo...

Her bare feet were stamping on the polish wood floor. She was looking for pixie hair was being blown behind her, and holding her tiara in her small hand, with some cloths from the gown-skirt, trying hard not to trip over it. She had Pascal on one of her shoulders and holding on her sleeve. She was running like the she stopped, trying to catch her breath. Both of them smiled.

"That was a wild run. Don't you think Pascal?" he squeaked. She continue to walk and not noticing that she just bumped into someone. "Sorry." she looks up and saw grey eyes staring down at her and his right eye was covered with a long, dark black bang. It was Damien

"Why Princess your in a hurry."

"I'm looking for Eugene. Have you seen him?"

"No I didn't. But before you leave me, I want to talk to you." he looks at her, she was in a mess. "First of all why are you all messy."

"I can't run if -" Rapunzel started to say, but he cuts her off.

"A princess never runs, and never messy." her fixes her hair, puts her tiara back on her head, and made her fix her dress. "And a princess should never be late and..._what _is that lizard or frog on your shoulder?"

_Oh my goodness. He's not a frog._

"This is my chameleon, Pascal. And he is not a frog."

"You have a _pet." _he stares at Pascal with disgust, "why does your parents approved this animal, walking around the castle floors."

"He's my friend I grew up with him." now she was annoyed

"But I think it's time to bring it back where it belongs. Back into the wild."

Both Rapunzel and Pascal's eyes widen. She took him off her shoulder and hugged him gently. Her eyes were almost watery. Now she was angry, "No" she said firmly. "He 's not leaving me I raised him and I not letting him live all alone. He's staying here and that finale. You can't take anyone away from my life."

He was now seeing the Rapunzel she was. This was his future wife. He had to change her to a normal woman, she was acting like a little girl. "Alright then, but if I see that thing near me again, he'll be staying in your room at all times." she nodded in fear, but trying not to show it. "Now _walk_ along."

She walks away, putting Pascal back on her shoulder. She slowly walks, looking for Eugene.

Damien rolled his eyes, _and go find your criminal._

...oOo...

The clock chimes once. It was time for the meeting. Rapunzel was still quiet about what happened this mourning. After that commotion, she brought Pascal back to her room and painted more of her new masterpiece. This time she was on time.

She walks into the throne room and she sat in her seat, next to the King and Queen's throne. She was trying hard not to worry, but she will know early if Eugene is pardon or guilty. She was actually the first one to be in the throne room, she was alone for a while. Then her mother and father walked in behind them were a few councilmen. The men sat down at a table, that was set up for the meeting. They was all sat down, horizontally and the King and the Queen sat in their thrones.

The meeting was starting.

This was Rapunzel's first meeting, she hopes it ends well. The councilmen greeted her, so did she. They were kind. _That's a good sign. Right?_

They were all talking but Rapunzel was left out, which she didn't mind. Everything was muted to her. Then she'd listen to all of the crimes that Eugene done in the past.

_Stolen money from poor families that were needed,_

_Stolen food,_

_Stolen and blamed others,_

the list went on and on...but then one came along that was familiar.

_Broken the dam, and caused it to burst and let all the water flow._

Her eyes widen. How did they know that?

"Wait what dam?" she asked.

"The one down the stream." one councilman answered

"But isn't that the once that's banded. Isn't that the one that's old?" her questions kept on going on and another councilman that was tall and skinny explained to Rapunzel what they were going to do with the dam, but it's now flooded.

"It's not his fault." all eyes were on the princess "and I don't think that should count as a crime. I also was in that situation. It was not only him; maximus knock down a certain board to make a bridge, to capture him. I lassoed my hair every where, so we don't know who done it."

Everyone nodded with agreement. So she kind of saved his life. For now.

They continued with the list and she heard the one she knew the most.

_Stolen The Lost Princess' crown._

"But he brought it back."

"No the guards did, while they locked him up." A short man with a mustache said.

"But he would of. If the other partners in crime didn't attacked him and caused that to happen. And-"

The Queen placed one of her hands on her shoulder. "Rapunzel calm down. It's going to change anything." She nodded sheepishly.

The meeting was still continued and again Rapunzel was quiet. They were talking about all different stuff that she never knew about but she didn't want to listen her head was spinning she was getting dizzy. Then a voice whispered.

"Rapunzel, you look tired. Would you like to rest." the Queen asked. She shook her head. "Just excused yourself okay."

Rapunzel excused herself to leave the meeting. She walked down the hall towards the stairs, to go to her bedroom.

...oOo...

Rapunzel was closed to Eugene but he came out of the attic hatch and walked to his room. When he was getting closer to his room he a voice behind him. More like a groan.

He looks the other direction. Right near him was Rapunzel, tired. "Rapunzel, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired." she rested her head oh Eugene's shoulder. "Can you walk with me to my room."

He nodded. "Of course." he takes her hand and walked to her room. "So since I'm bringing you back to your room, can I see your new painting."

She smiled. "Let me think...nope." they chuckled.

Down the hall, Damien saw the two friends walkin gand laughing. He puckered his lips in anger. He listen to the chuckling until he couldn't hear it anymore. He doesn't like Eugene at all.

_Rider we may be different and she may love you but she's my wife and she will be mine and not yours. I'll make you surrender. If it's the last thing I do. Watch; she will never want to be by your side. If you ever broke a big promise. _

**I know it's long. Forgive me?**

**And it was good to me in the beginning, until the meeting scene.**

**Okay I want to Thank everyone who read this chapter.**

**More coming soon. And you know what to do...**

***Random Person.* - immediately 'X' out from this story.**

***DreamGirll* - after you Review. Please.**

**Thank You :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight has arrived. The _real _Chapter Eight. Because of all you who been with me and reviewed, this story will continue. :D**

**Thank You sooooo much.**

**Okay I don't own Tangled. Please don't remind me. Now I'm going to cry. :.(**

**Chapter Song ****- "A moment like this" By Kelly Clarkson**

**Alright here it is. Happy Reading :)**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Rapunzel groaned again and again and again. She really had no idea how she was feeling. One moment she was angry, then sad. She wouldn't talk to no one since yesterday. Not even Eugene. She did talk to Pascal, but still she wasn't in the mood.

Rapunzel was trying hard not to shed tears as she puts more flour on the dough. She was punching it as hard as she could, but nothing help. Nothing couldn't cheer her up. Pascal was on the table next to the flour sack, watching her put all her feelings in dough. He felt bad. The news came and it felt like as if it slapped her across her face.

She was getting married to Damien...

The news came to early for her. She found out after the meeting. She was resting on her bed and her mother told her. The Queen had to tell her daughter, not to early in the day or not to late at night. It would of ruined her day or she wouldn't be able to sleep. She had to tell her; after all, she did promise the prince.

She thought of Eugene. She felt bad that she didn't respondto any of his questions. He was probably wondering what he had done wrong.

She continued to knead the dough until someone walked in and rubbed her back. I was a warm touch and made her chills disappear.

"Hello Rapunzel." Eugene said in gentle and smoothvoice.

"Eugene I'm fine. You don't have to comfort me." Rapunzel said quietly with a sigh. Still facing away and looking down at the table.

he walked to the side and he was staring at her short hair. "I wasn't; I just came to see what you are doing."

"I'm cooking".

Silence...

"Cooking what?"

"I don't know".

"You have to be cooking something".

"I really don't care". Rapunzel voice sounded annoyed.

There was silence again.

"Why?" Eugene asked.

"Does It Matter." she said loudly and buried her head in her hands, sobbing. "I'm so sorry Eugene." she whimpered. "I can't think straight." she continued to cry. She felt bad yelling at him. She never yelled at someone like that. Never.

"Rapunzel, it's okay. I understand how you are feeling. I know you are so stress because you and Damien are getting married -"

Rapunzel interrupted as she was rinsing her hands. "How did you know?"

"Your father told me, last night after supper." he sighed and looked at the dough. "Is that why you wouldn't talk to me?"

"I thought I will make you upset..."

"You are, by not talking to me." Eugene thoughts were running through his mind. He heart was tore in pieces. This innocent girl. This wonderful girl that he always loved is marrying another man. A bad one. Damien doesn't deserved her. But still, Eugene tried not to show his feelings. It would make everything probably worst.

Rapunzel sniffled and continued to knead the dough. "Rapunzel please, I miss you. Let me see the beautiful eyes and smile again." he begged.

Her head was still looking down as she faces Eugene. He caressed her pixie hair and cupped her face in his hands, looking at her green orbs. She looks at Eugene's amber eyes. They wanted to hug each other as if they never saw one another like forever.

"Come on, now...smile."

Rapunzel shook her head. "I can't."

"You can." Eugene frowned. "Blondie, where are you? I miss you." he still had his soft, quiet and comforting voice.

Rapunzel didn't smile. She slowly faces back to the dough. She began to hit it again.

"I'm going to stay here till you smile." she nodded and punched the dough.

"Would you please pass the flour." Eugene chuckled, grabbing the sack of flour. He need to see Rapunzel smile again. He'll do anything. He smiled.

"I'll give you it, under one condition."

"Eugene I'm not." she refused to smile.

"Then you leave me no choice." he grabs a handful of flour and held it up, as if he was about to throw it. "Either you want me to put this flour on the dough or you."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." she folded her arms and looked away from him.

"Well just smile."

She faces him again. "You need to understand Eugene, I'm not in the mood." he tried to speak but she continued. "I thank you for trying to cheer me up. But nothing is going to help; not even throwing flour at me."

Eugene smiled, taking a step forward. Rapunzel took a step back. "Eugene, don't you dare." she grabbed a handful a flour too. "Can't you understand."

Eugene shrugged. He continued to walk forward. Rapunzel had mixed emotions. Anger, annoyed, sad. She couldn't take it. She threw her handful of flour at Eugene's face. It was completely white. He wipes some away from his eyes, making it look like a mask.

"Okay then...your...turn." he throws his handful at her apron. She shrieked. "I'm going easy on you."

Rapunzel patted her apron and let the flour fly around the kitchen. Soon they were throwing flour at one another. Pascal turned in a white color and was laughing, Eugene also laughed. But not Rapunzel. The kitchen was soon messy. They continued to fight. Finally they stopped for a moment. They sighed in relief. Eugene looks at his competition. She chuckled then he saw a smile upon her face.

"There's the smile I've been looking for." he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Not funny...okay maybe a little." her chuckled became a laugh. "I'm sorry that you are covered in flour."

"It's okay." he opened his arms, waiting for her to hug him, which she did. They never let go of their messy, floury embrace until they heard soft footsteps enter the kitchen. They both look at the direction of noise. Their eyes widen. It was the Queen.

"What happened in here?" she asked calmly. She didn't sound angry.

"Mother. I'm so sorry. We made a mess. It was my fault."

"It's okay. I'm just glad to see you smile again." Rapunzel moved her short locks behind her ear and nodded.

"Don't worry your highness, I'll clean it up." Eugene said grabbing the broom.

"No...no it's fine." the Queen said

"No." he looks at Rapunzel. "I made the mess, it's my responsibility."

Both the Queen and Rapunzel smiled.

"I'll help too." Rapunzel said.

They all chuckled and then a low voice spoked.

"Rapunzel!" everyone faces the figure, who was Damien. "What...what happened to you."

"Damien." Rapunzel muttered "I just -"

The Prince interrupted. "Never mind about that, you are coming with me." he grabs Rapunzel's whist, tightly and yanked her into the dining room. "I need you to go upstairs and change and meet me in the throne room."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just...just go do as I say."

Forgetting to curtsy, she turned her heel and walked to her bedroom. When she was in her closet she changed out of her dress and switch into a pink gown. She looked at the mirror and brushed the flour out of her hair. When she finished, she moved the mirror again, looking at her newest masterpiece. She dipped her paint brush in a light yellow paint, and started to paint another thing on her work. She hidden her painting with the mirror again and walked out of her room and down to the throne room.

She quietly entered the throne room, standing by is Damien and another woman. She was dressed in a grey gown, her dark black hair was put up in a fancy bun, her skin was pale like a ghost and her eyes were like Damien's, crystal grey.

"I'm here." she said.

"We can see that." Damien said.

"Who's she." she pointed to the woman.

Damien rolled his eyes. "This is Sara. She used to be my tutor."

She was confused. "Tutor?"

Damien nodded. "She will give you some lessons today."

"What lesson?" she still was curious.

The woman spoked. Her voice sounded peppy and a little bit of British with some words. "I'm giving you lesson to how to be a proper princess."

"Huh?"

"I'll take it from here. Damien you may go." the prince curtsy and left the throne room, leaving the two women alone. "Now I'll be teaching you how to be royalty instead of...you know...this."

Rapunzel raised her brow. She wasn't enjoying this.

"Now lets get started." she said walking out of the room, Rpaunzel followed.

...oOo...

An hour and a half passed. Rapunzel and Sara were still doing their lessons. She learned a lot of what not to do. Walks normally, not running, sits straight, eats properly, does not interrupt, does not raise her voice, does not be annoying, doesn't mumble, always wears her tiara (she was going to have a hard time remembering that one.), wear shoes (she forgot to put her shoes on again), and so much more. She wasn't enjoying the lesson at all.

Soon they were in the her quarters. As they entered, Rapunzel put Pascal on her shoulder. She hoped he would cheer her up.

"Now you remember what we learned?" Sara asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay...your room looks perfectly in shape. Just this." She points at the paintings on the walls.

"What about my paintings?"

"Your room must be in one color not a art gallery." she was going to continue then she gasped.

"Is something wrong ma'am?"

"Yes you have a frog on your shoulder."

_He's a CHAMELEON. _"His name is Pascal and he's a chameleon." Rapunzel explained.

"Oh _Pascal._ I know now. Damien told me about him. Yes, that pet shouldn't allow to be on your shoulder. He should be in something that creators like him should be in."Sara left and came back with a cage and placed it on top of her book shelf.

"Is that a bird cage?"

"Indeed...now put him in there."

Rpaunzel eyes widen. "_What_. I cant put him in there." she looks at the object. It was new, silver, and small.

"Well either two choices, cage or forest." Rapunzel sighed at her choices. She put Pascal in the cage and Sara closed it. She looked at him. He was dark purple, meaning he sad and angry."

"I'm sorry Pascal."

"Now that's over with, lets continue." she walked out of her room. She followed.

They continued to walk and they reached the throne room again.

"Well I guess we are done for today."

"You mean lesson are over?"

"Until tomorrow. I want you t meet me here tomorrow mourning after your breakfast."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, I'll she shall get going. Good day." Sara curtsied and left the throne room. Rapunzel was alone. Damien came from behind and spoked.

"Well...how was she?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "She was well...ordering"

"How is she ordering? She supposed to help you to be a princess."

She swallowed hard and started to rub her arm. "I just got back. I'm new at this." She didn't want to argue.

Damien raised his voice. "You got back two months ago. You need to need to be a _real_ Princess, not a child. After all we are getting married."

Rapunzel didn't say anything. She gave a short nod and stood still, looking down at the ground.

"Now walk along, I'll see you tonight." his voice was low and cold, as always. Rapunzel curtsy and left.

She walked up the stairs to her room. As she was walking down the hall, she spotted Eugene's bedroom door. She wanted to talk to him. She knocked on the door, no response. She sighed and continued to walk to her room. When she arrived, she first went to Pascal's cage and opened it for him. He immediately crawled out and scurried away from the cage as if it was monster.

She sat on her bed and buried her head in her hands and groaned. This wasn't a great day. She looks at her vase of lilies. Laying against it, was a folded piece of paper with her name written on it. She opened the note and began to read...

_Rapunzel,_

_Meet me at the kingdom dock tonight after supper. I have to show you something. You'll enjoy it._

_Eugene_

Rapunzel folded up the paper and sighed. What does he want to show her? She got out of her bed and walked in her closet. Finishing her painting.

She couldn't wait for tonight...

_To be continued..._

**Did you enjoy it? Okay this was a really long chapter and boring. Please forgive me.**

**Actually it was going to continue but it was getting to long. So next chapter will continue where it left off. I just thought it was going to be to much to read for a chapter. Next part will be better. It's actually the first ever part I thought of for this story. So stay tune.**

**Thanks again and please don't forget to Review.**

***Smiles* ~ DreamGirll**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight part two is up...(also known as Chapter Nine). I'm sorry that this chapter is late. I thank everyone who was able to review last chapter (I found out, you can't review a chapter twice.) But thanks for reading. The second part has arrived hope you enjoy it. The chapter song is "Love will find a way" from _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_**

**As you know, I don't own _Tangled._**

_**Chapter Nine - (Chapter Eight: Part Two)**_

The sun set hours ago, and it was nighttime. Rapunzel had just finish supper and it was time to meet Eugene at the kingdom dock. She couldn't wait, she had a bad day. She had to learn to be a proper princess by a tutor that Damien had once. She need to spend time far away from the castle and be with him. For some reason, he wasn't at supper. She wondered why but she might know soon.

She was walked through the village, closer to the water. She was hidden beneath her dark violet cloak, carrying something in a cloth. Her bare feet carried her to the dock. When she got there, she didn't see him so she walked around in circles and waited. Then she heard a soft voice.

"There you are. I was waiting." she turned around and saw Eugene, she smiled.

"Sorry, I had to finish things back at home." she explained. "Where were at dinner? Actually, where have you been all day?"

He chuckled. "You talk to much...I was getting ready for tonight, it not that big but I'll think you enjoy it."

"I'll enjoy anything." she smiled then she stared at the cloth. "Are you hungry?"

He shrugged. "A little bit, but I'm fine."

"Well still, you probably haven't eaten anything all day" she said. "Here. I pack same slices of bread and cheese. I snuck it out of the kitchen." she handed the cloth to Eugene's hands. He thank her and they walked to the end of the dock.

Rapunzel told Eugene about her day. About Sara, Damien , her 'lessons', everything. She was happy spending time with him tonight. They continued to walk then she spoked again.

"So. What's the surprise?" she wondered.

"If you want to know, close your eyes." she followed his orders and closed her eyes. She didn't see anything. She felt her hand be taken into his and hearing him saying to slowly walk. As Eugene guided her, she wondered what the surprise was. She didn't know what it was. She hoped that he didn't go through to much for what is waiting for her.

They both stopped and Eugene turned her around, facing the water.

She chuckled "Can you please tell me what it is."

"Okay then just...turn around and...now open your eyes".

Slowly, her eyes flickered and she was facing the water. In the water, was a gondola boat. It was polished, it had a velvet-red seat, a rose painted on the side, and an lantern (not the floating one) on a hook. This was the exact same boat she was on during the lantern festival. She didn't see the boat since, till now.

She a huge smile upon her face, she was surprised. She ran her fingers slowly, feeling the texture of the boat, the seat, the dry paint of the rose. She sighed happily. "Eu-how did you find it." her memories of her birthday flown through her mind.

"I knew this boat was special, I did know they move it somewhere, but didn't know where it would go." he explained. "I found the boathouse and it was dock there. I rented it and well I kept it here for tonight."

Rapunzel stared into his amber color eyes. "Oh Eugene, this is a great surprise. Thank you." she wrapped her arm around him and kissed his cheek. He stroked her short hair and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So you ready to take a ride." he asked.

She nodded. "I'm ready when you are." they smile to one another and he helped her in the boat. She faced him and watch in row into the middle of water, where they were during her birthday. They shared the bread and cheese and they talked.

Rapunzel never wanted this night to end...

...oOo...

She looked in the library, the hall, the room, everywhere and she couldn't find Rapunzel. The Queen began to worry, she ask every maid and guard if they seen her, no one did.

The King too, he search for the former thief while his wife search for his daughter. He wonder where they were. He send some guards to look around the kingdom. If they don' t find them by tomorrow, he's going to send search parties.

They royal couple met in the throne room. Their eyes look worried.

"Had you found them?" he asked.

The Queen nodded. "No sign of them. You don't think they would run away...do you think we did something wrong?"

All that The King could do was shrugged "I don't know. They couldn't."

The Queen sighed and ran her fingers through her long had they gone? She stared at the ground.

"Where is she." a voice shouted. The Queen looked up and saw Damien. He was in his night cloths and his hair was down. Daniel was right behind. "I've over heard some guards, saying that she's missing."

The King sighed. "We're searching."

Daniel steps up, "she couldn't be far, your highness."

"We'll search more. In the mean time, you two should go to bed." The Queen said.

The Prince curtsied and left the throne room. Daniel walked behind him. They continued to walk towards the stairs. Damien yanked Daniel to the side, he looked around to see if anyone is around. He then spoked.

"You listen to me: I want you to go look for the princess. And if she is with that thief , tell me right away. Understand?" Damien said firmly.

The man shook his head, listening to his instructions. As the Prince went upstairs, he went out of the castle and walked towards the dock.

He walked pass the village stores and some guards, who were also looking for the princess. The group of men went one way and Daniel went the other. He walked down the dock and look through the fog to seeif he see anything ahead. But there was no sight of Rapunzel. He rubes the back of his head, wondering where she is.

suddenly he heard loud laughing. The laughter continued. It belonged to a female. He soon heard laughter from a male. He looked towards the water and his eyes squinted looking at a floating figure. He took out his pocket telescope, to get a better vision.

He stared at the two people on the gondola. He spotted the young princess. She was smiling at the man across from her. They were holding hands, staring at each-other's eyes. The companion that she was with was the former thief.

Daniel had a grin upon his face and slowly walking back to the castle, looking at the couple one last time.

...oOo...

Rapunzel and Eugene laid next to one another as they gazed up in the sky, at the stars. Rapunzel lost count of how many were up there. She looked back at Eugene, still having a smile on her face.

"I never been so relaxed in days." she sighed with relaxation.

"I'm glad you're calm." he said, taking her hand.

"Just still, the news about me and Damien is haunting me."

He puts his finger against his lips, "Shhh. Just try to let it out".

She inhaled deeply and look back at the stars, so did he. They stared at them for a while. Rapunzel saw a shooting star and inhaled deeply again and closed her eyes. She always made wished on a shooting stars if she saw them in her tower. She made wishes on each one. Wishing to go outside. Since that happened, she made her wish quietly.

_I wish..._

She opened her eyes and saw Eugene looking at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just wishing on a star."

He smiled. "What did you wish for?"

She sighed with a chuckle. "I'm not telling you." she looks back up to the sky. "You should wish on one too."

"No thanks, I don't do that." Rapunzel gave him a pleading face. "Sorry... ... ... alright." he stared at the sky and look and at the brightest star. He breathe in deeply and closed his eyes.

_I wish..._

He opened his eyes and looked at Rapunzel

"Was that bad?"

"Actually, no it was...nice."

They smiled at one another and the princess sat up, so did he.

"I wonder what time it is." Eugene said.

They both shrugged as they took a glance back at the kingdom. Suddenly the kingdom clock chimed nine times. Rapunzel gasped.

"It's nine already. Oh my goodness, my parents are will be worrying about us." she said.

"Don't worry, we'll go back." he grabbed the oar and started to row them back to the dock.

"In the mean time while you're rowing us back, tell me what did you wish for?"

He smiled. "I wish that _everyone _gets my nose right."

"Eugene" she scolded.

"I'm joking. I wished for something else." He explained.

She shook her head and smiled. She stared at the dock as they were getting closer to it. They finally arrived. Eugene helped Rapunzel out of the boat and they both walked back to the castle. Rapunzel had a great night.

She hoped when she gets back, it won't be ruined.

...oOo...

The doors to the entrance of the castle squeaked as Rapunzel slowly opened them. She checked if anyone was around. She stepped inside, where everywhere was dim with darkness. A few candles were lighten. Eugene walked in and she held his hand. She took one candle and walked to the chambers.

"Do you think anyone is up?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"We'll still be quiet. It's late." he nodded with agreement, walking to the stairs. As they got to the top, Eugene room came up first. She thanked him for a great night. He kissed her cheek and closed his door. She gently sighed and walked to her room down the hall.

She walked into her bedroom. She put her candle down on her night table and let Pascal out of his small cage and set the sleeping creature on his favorite pillow. She began to walk into her closet to change.

She was alone, in her closet changing into her silky white night gown. She moved the mirror, looking at her almost finish painting. She sighed and walked out, burring herself under her covers. She blew out the candle, laid back, hugging her flag, and closed her eyes. She heard the rain hitting the window like small pebbles. She inhaled deeply and she began to drift away.

...oOo...

Thunder roared and echoed through the kingdom. It soon stopped but the rain continue. Hours past and it was soon two in the morning. Eugene twisted and turned in his sheets. Making fists and inhaling weakly. He was nervous, scared about his trial.

His trial is tomorrow. (Or really today).It will be evening when he finds out if he's guilty or innocent.

he squeezed his eyelids tighter, trying to take all the negative out of his mind. His heart was beating fast. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he sat up. He sighed. He really wanted it to be over with. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees. He was thinking about tomorrow. His life might change. Who knows. While listening to the rain, he heard a squeak at the door. He looked up at the oak door.

The door soon open and he laid back down, hearing a voice whispering.

"Eugene?" a girl with short brown hair and emerald eyes, peaked in his room. "Eugene, are you up?" she then came in walking towards the bed.

He sat back up. "Rapunzel?" He got out of his sheets and sat on the side of his bed. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, saying that's she's fine. "I just can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I just don't know."

He walked to Rapunzel. Putting his arm around her waist, walking towards the door. "Here, I'll walk with you back to the room, and tuck you in."

She shook her head and unwrapped his arm around her, facing him. "No." he had a confused look. "I want to stay here...can I please sleep here tonight?"

_This was a set up wasn't it. _"What's wrong with your room?"

"Please Eugene, just for tonight. Nothing's wrong. I just want to sleep here."

She kept on pleading. Eugene smiled and sighed. She was so innocent.

"You're never like this. What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know it just...I want to be here."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you want me to walk you back and stay with you, till you sleep?" she shook her head again. He stared at the ground for a while. He sighed. "Okay, but just for tonight."

They both smiled and Eugene took Rapunzel to his bed and tucked her in. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the chair and rest them on the ground.

"Wait Eugene...what are you doing?" she looks down at the floor and sees him laying there.

"I'm letting you sleep in the bed and I get the floor."

"No." she whispered as she scooted over, patting the pillow next to her.

He was confused at first, then she spoked.

"Sleep here." his eyes widened. Sleep, in the same bed? "Uh-Rapunzel" he stood up. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's okay. We're going to sleep."

"But, what if some one sees us?"

"No one is going to see us. When sunrise comes, I'll go back to my room."

"Rapun-"

She cut him off. "Come on, Eugene. I promise. Just this once?"

It was hard to say it but he refused. "No. I can't. I don't think it's right. You know how much trouble I'll be in?"

"Eugene, you won't get in trouble. I don't think it's right for me to walk in someone's room, and take their bed."

"Rapunzel, listen to me." he put his hands on her cheeks. "I love you so much, but you know we're not together, if you understand."

she nodded and she wrapped her arms around herself. A tear ran down her cheek. "It's just... I don't want to marry someone that I don't like. I love you and I love that you always there, you help me put all my fears away."

He sat on the bed next to her. "I'll always be with you, no matter what." he kissed her forehead. And if it helps, I'll sit here, till you fall asleep."

She nodded and he tucked her back in. She closed her eyes and breathe peacefully. He laid next to her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rest her head on his chest. She really wanted him, to stay there. He stayed there. She was out cold, but he never moved. He rest his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He felt safe and calm. Forgetting about everything around him. The rain soon stopped and he heard the crickets outside again. Then he soon heard nothing. He was sleeping, with his angel next to him.

Hours passed and the kingdom clock chimed out side. Five times. The sun soon began to rise...

**Okay now I'm crying. First of all, this was a really, really long chapter. And a horrible ending. *Groans*. I'm sorry :.(**

**But anyway, how was this really long chapter? things are going to change next chapter.**

**Oh well. I written to much, so now before I go... will you review this chapter?Please?**

***Smiles*~ DreamGirll**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Back. I know it's been a while, blaming Writer's Block *groans* I really hate it a lot. I know what going to happen in this story but I just don't know how to write it out. But it will start healing more as the I get further in the story. This chapter wasn't my best, especially in the beginning. But anyway, I won't let you wait any longer Please enjoy and Please don't forget to review. :)**

**No Chapter Song. Sorry.**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Chapter Ten**_

The Queen stared out the balcony door windows, starring out to the horizon, watching the rough waves moving and crashing. It was terrible outside. It was cloudy and it was pouring. The rain was hitting the glass like pebbles.

She was thinking about today. It was the trial. She was worried, either way, her daughter will be upset.

She continued to look outside until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She peeked behind and found her husband looking down at her giving a small smile. He knew how she was feeling.

"There is no need to worry. Everything will be alright." he said.

She looked back out the window. "It just I'm worry. Whatever happens, it will affect both of them."

"It will be alright. They won't let them suffer."

She nodded and turned back around and stared at him. She held his hand and they walked out their bedroom. It was late and almost time for everyone to wake up. They reached Rapunzel's room. They glanced at one another and The King opened the door, finding her not in there. They looked at the closet and her bed, it was unmade, her curtains were still shut and Pascal was still sleeping on his favorite pillow.

"Where is she?" the Queen asked. The King shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know'. She shut the door and looked further down the hall. There, Eugene's door was cracked opened. They gently walked to his room. They opened the door more. Their eyes were widen.

Rapunzel was in his bed, wrapped up in the sheets. She had a dreamy smile upon her face. She had her hands gripped on his night shirt and her head rest on Eugene's chest. Eugene was resting on top of the sheets and his hands were on her pixie brown hair. They looked like as if they were in a dream, together.

The King was confused but The Queen smiled, She thought they were meant to be.

"Should we wake them up?" he asked. She nodded.

"No, let them be. They have a very long, busy day ahead of them." she whispered as she still glared at the couple and smiled. The King agreed. They stepped out and quietly shutting the door. "We don't want Damien seeing this, it will be awful if he does."

The King quietly chuckled and without a word, they walked downstairs.

...oOo...

Rapunzel opens her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was in Eugene's room. She didn't leave on time like she promised. She hated breaking promises. She closed her eyes again, and gripped tighter on Eugene's shirt. She soon heard the beating of his steady heart. She loved hearing his heartbeat. She opened her eyes again and picked her head up, looking at his sleeping, yet dreaming face.

She smiled and stroked his cheek. She then ran her fingers through his hair. She continued to do that until his eyes opened. He tilted his head till his amber eyes met her emerald ones.

"Good Morning." she smiled. He sat up and grinned back.

"Did you stay here all night or you came back to wake me up?"

She sighed. "I'm not going to lie: I broke my promise, saying I'll leave when sunrise came."

"Well you're asleep, how are you going to know when the sun comes?"

She shrugged and he chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her brown locks. He then stared at the clocked across his bed.

"It's late." he bites his bottom lip and he gets out of his bed. Rapunzel knew something was up. "My trial's today. I forgot". She gave a comfort smile and walked up to him and gently pat his back. He looked at the floor. "You should go get ready."

She nodded and walked towards the door. He was scared and so was she. She glanced back at him and he sat on the bed , looking down. She sighed and exited his room, walking to hers. When she got to her room, she opened the curtains and picked up sleeping Pascal. He woke up and yawned. She puts him on the bookshelf, next to his cage, which he hated a lot.

She goes inside her closet and move the mirror. There, she looked at her painting. She ran her fingers through the painting, feeling the texture. She turned around and picked a gown and put it on. She walked out of the closet, putting on her locket on and placing her tiara on her head. She checked herself before walking to Eugene's room.

She knocked on his door and told her to come in. When she did, she saw Eugene, dressed in his old, worn clothing. His White shirt, navy blue vest over it, and his brown pants.

"Eugene, Why are you wearing that? I thought you got rid of it."

He just nodded. " I should just wear it today. Because..." he started to mumble a little bit. "And if I'm guilty, I might as well just be thrown in prison in _this._"

She put her hand up. "Eugene that just crazy talk. You're going to be pardoned. Don't be scared, everything will be alright." she hugged him tightly.

"But I'm still wearing this." he said, stoking her hair. I felt like after his trail he won't feel welcomed anymore. He felt like his reward was to stay in the castle till the trail.

"Well then you have to spend time with me till the time comes."

"Deal." they break eachother's embrace and smiled. "That I don't mind.." they soon chuckled and left the room.

...oOo...

Time passed and the trial was in two more hours. Rapunzel and Eugene spend the morning together and the they parted ways in the afternoon. Eugene wanted to be alone.

Rapunzel was in her closet. Again, painting. She stared at her painting, she was done and she wanted to show him.

She stared at the wall with her masterpiece. The first picture was her and Eugene on the boat, lanterns filling in the empty night sky. The second one below the first was them playing in a meadow, third was them resting in the garden. He was looking up at the sky and she rested on his chest, gripping on his midnight blue vest. The last one was the one was her dream. She knew it won't come true.

She stared at it for a moment and looked away, all of her memories were coming back with her and Eugene, every moment together. Tears well up in her eyes, she's now worry. What if the council doesn't let him go, she'll lose him forever. And if they do, she'll still have to marry someone she doesn't like. Eugene will leave. As time was getting closer, she was getting more anxious.

The clock chimed at three, It was almost time. But she had to be there early. She left her bedroom and stared to go towards the throne room. As she got closer she was getting nervous even more. She just want this day to be over with.

She reaches at the double oak doors, she was about to walk inside, she then heard footsteps coming closer. She looked at the direction of the noise and found Eugene standing there, he grinned at her. She smiled back and ran into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, he stroked her hair as they breathe heavy.

"I'm worry. I tried to stay calm but I'm nervous."

"Me too." he held her closer, they stand there for a moment. He then broke the embrace, he placed his hand on her shoulders. "Blondie listen to me." he tilted her head, making her look at him. "You have to promise me that you'll stay strong whatever happens behind those doors. Understand?"

Rapunzel nodded. "I promise". She wrapped her arms around his waist and whipered under her breath. "I can't lose you."

Soon they had to leave eachother's side and Rapunzel opened the door to the throne room and stepped inside.

Flynn was alone. He stood closer to the doors, if he could hear anything. Nothing. He ran his fingers through his hair. He doesn't deserve to live, he knows that. He knows Rapunzel won't be herself if he dies. He just plead and begged in his mind he'll live for Rapunzel.

Moments later, a guard opened the doors. "You may come in, Mr. Fitzherbert."

His heart began to pound fast and he entered. As he stepped inside he stood there for a moment. There, The King and Queen were sitting in their thrones ahead. Next to the Queen was Rapunzel. Her face looked calm, she gave a comforting smile. He gave her a smile back, but it disappeared when he spotted Damien next to her. He looked a little impatient than the councilmen, who were sitting on the side of the room. All their faces looked straight. He began to walked foreword until he was in the middle of the room.

He looked down at the floor and then a councilman spoked. "The trial of Flynn Rider will now begin." This was it...

The King nodded and stared at Eugene. "Flynn Rider, you are here before the council today to discuss about your crimes."

"Yes, Your Majesty." he said still looking at the floor.

"We all know that the last time you were brought here before us, we had chosen your fate." He nodded. "However, you escape from your sentence and brought the Princess back home. But the crimes that you had committed put effect to our kingdom." this wasn't leading to a good ending.

"Y-yes Your Majesty."

Rapunzel sat there and gripped tightly on her gown, that her arm was trembling. She stared at Eugene, he finally lift his head up and looked at her father as he continued to speak. He took a quick glanced at her, his amber eyes were filled with worry and guilt.

"If I could just say, I stole things to live another day, to keep me alive. I know I stole valuable things, like jewels and coins, but if I was lucky I was able to trade them to get things that will keep me alive. I know it was still a crime to take things without pay and give them off. But it was the only way to stay alive." he said.

Another councilman spoked. "We see that you stole to live, but it caused people who needed it more were sick and dying."

There was no argument there for Eugene to protested. He remembered once he stole from a family and the child was really sick. He looked down again, refusing himself to look up. As he continued to listen to the list of crimes, crimes that he didn't even remember cause him to feel more weak and guilty than ever.

"But if let me go free, I will never steal or commit another crime. I wasn't the man I was, I'm Eugene Fitzherbert, not Flynn Rider. Please allow me to redeem myself and I'll do anything you ask me to do." he said bravely. Rapunzel bit her bottom lip and gave a stare at Damien, who scoffed at what Eugene said.

The councilmen murmured and whispered to one another. Were they making their final decision? He began to tremble as a chill ran through his body.

Soon the head councilman rose from his seat and his voice boomed. "You will repay for you crimes indeed." Eugene swallowed and stared at the man who spoke. "Flynn Rider, the Royal Council of Corona had decided and chosen your sentence."

He inhaled slowly and closed his eyes. It was silent, the councilman continued to speak but he didn't listen, he was scared. He was done speaking and first thing he saw was Rapunzel gasping and placed her hand over her mouth, her eyes well up in tears.

_What happened?_

He knew it, he was guilty. He closed his eyes tightly thinking it was all a dream. Knowing the guards are going grab him and shackle his wrists behind him and being dragged out of the throne room. He opened his eyes to see...

No guard in sight. he wasn't chained or throned in a cell. He was still standing there in the middle of the room. He stared back at Rapunzel, still crying but she has a smile upon her face. They were tears of joy?

She didn't sit there. She got up and ran to him. He was still standing there frozen and everything was all muted till She wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"Eugene. You're okay. You're Pardoned." she said.

_Pardoned? No it can't be. I'm pardoned._

"Pardoned?" he asked.

"Yes. You're pardoned." she said the word again.

"I'm pardoned." he said. He looks in Rapunzel's teary eyes. "I'm pardoned." he hugs her and spun her around, multiple times. "I'm pardoned." he continued to say those words.

He puts Rapunzel and she wiped her eyes. They smiled at one another and held eachother tighter. They chuckled in relief. She buried her face in his chest. She still had him. He stroked her short hair. He still had her. They held eachother until the head councilman spoked.

"Do to your pardon, Mr. Rider." he said.

Eugene still hugged Rapunzel, but listening to him talking. But then his eyes widen and gasped at what he said.

"You have only two days to leave the castle once and for all"...

**I'm Back from a long break and all I give you was a terrible chapter. Okay I'm going to cry now. I gave you a long and boring chapter. *groans* I'm sorry guys for this. I don't have good writing skills. But if you do like it, you can review. And if you do, I'll be REALLY happy and make me want to write more.**

**Well...Thanks for Reading and I hope you'd enjoyed it.**

***Smiles*~DreamGirll ****:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiiii :) I came back with a new chapter. Sadly, a bad one. D.: **

**I had a very busy week and I been under the weather for a while. Sooo I've been writing a lot, including this newest chapter. So I hope you enjoy it. It's short and terrible so you can hit me with as many frying pans as you want. :(**

**No Chapter Song sorry...**

**And I don't own Tangled *Cries* Why? :(**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

_'You have two days to leave the castle, once and for all...'_

_No, did I hear that right?_

Eugene kept on embracing Rapunzel more tightly after hearing those words. He finally lets her go and looks back at the council, and the one who spoke.

"What do you mean, 'once and for all'?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious Rid-Mr. Fitzherbert; you have to leave and never come back."

Before he could say anything, Rapunzel took the word right out of his mouth. "What!?" she gripped his hand and her eyes widen. "You can't do that."

"They can, Rapunzel." all eyes turned to Damien. "After all, _we _are getting married and we don't want him in our way; now do we?"Rapunzel really wanted to say something after that but the look on his face sent a worry chill through her body. Both Eugene and Rapunzel were muted after that.

Another councilman began to speak. "We're giving you another chance to redeem yourself."

He then nodded. But he was confused, was this a punishment or a reward? His head was now throbbing and spinning. He didn't understand this at all.

The head councilman stood up. "However, if you try to come back here for any silly reasons,there will beconsequences."

He didn't want to know what the consequences were. He just couldn't believe he'll have to leave in two days and might never see Rapunzel again. He then nodded ."Yes sir". With that, the meeting was closed. He has to go.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at eachother. He saw her lips beginning to tremble and he eyes welling up in tears. She didn't look at anyone before running out of the throne room.

"Rapunzel!" her parents yelled. The Queen was about to run after her. Eugene puts his hand up to stop her before she could have a chance.

"I'll talk to her." he looks around and began to run after her. He couldhn't find her anywhere before he went to her room. As he approached to her bedroom door, he finds it lock. Yes, she was in there. He listens to her crying through the hard oak doors. He knocked.

"Please, I don't want to talk."

"Rapunzel open up." he begged. It was quiet after that. "I break the door. Please let me come in." it was still silent. He heard the door opening and as it did, he sees Rapunzel eyes already red and tears streaming down her cheeks. He shuts the door to have privacy. They stood there for a moment before they wrap their arms around eachother. He feels her body shaking, and hears her crying.

He couldn't stand seeing her this devastated. He picks her up, and her arms were gently around his neck. He carries her on her bed. He sits down first and she begins to lay down on his lap. She continues to weep. He strokes her hair and shushed her. "Rapunzel, it's okay."

"No it's isn't. _Nothing _is okay, Eugene."

"But I'm okay, and it's not like I'm being exiled." she choked for a moment. "I know, it's complicated."

"You're not leaving me. I'm letting you go."she clenched on his sleeve that was resting around her waist.

"I'm so sorry Rapunzel, but I have no choice."

she began to cry again. "It's so unfair."

"I know Rapunzel, I know. But look on the bright side, at least we can be together for two days."

"That's a short amount of time."

"We have tonight, tomorrow, and the next day. Just me and you and nobody else." Rapunzel gave a short smile but it disappears.

"But...but where will you go?"

"I don't know. It's doesn't matter, lets just forget everything and block it off." Rapunzel lays down and rests her head on her pillows. He lay next to her, facing one another.

"I can't." He strokes her hair once more.

"Try." they wrapped their arms around eachother.

Rapunzel whispered. "I'm not letting you go."

"Aright." it was quiet for a while, then spotted a book on her night table. His favorite book. "Together forever be, wether close..."

She finished the sentence. "...or apart." she caressed his cheek. "I love you, Eugene."

"I love you too." His lips soon kissed hers. They fit perfectly.

Their kiss was long and passionate. As they held eachother closer and tighter, they never let go...

**Alright, who's first to Frying Pan me? The chapter was terrible :(But if you did like it, you can Review. It'll get better. I hope. *Yelps and covers face* Any way, I hope you did enjoy some of it and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can.**

**P.S. For the readers who didn't know, check out my newest Tangled Fanfic,_ Twisted_.**

**Okay, well...Bye :)**

***Smiles*~DreamGirll :)**


End file.
